Darkky
For the old version of Darkky, click here. Darkky is Lupisvulpes' retired fursona. He was given to a close friend of hers; Oricori. Darkky might make a cameo in Oxy's Story. Appearance Darkky is a brown canine of an unknown breed, but resembles a mixture of a coyote and wild dog. He has a lighter underbelly, a darker colored nose, and darker ear insides. He has stitches on his top muzzle and on his mid-body. He also has two patches on his body, a white one on his tail tip, and a tan one on his left knee. Some varying accessories that he is occasionally seen with include two purple ear piercings, a flower crown, and a white-and-brown parka. Biography Audience Darkky was supposedly the cause for all the problems in the world of End. He was born in the desert, where he killed X by throwing him into a well. The reason for this is unknown. During the events of Audience, Darkky was assumed to be kept in the Flower Prison, as seen in the intro. Darkky is a wanted criminal in the Quasar Kingdom. This is due to the fact that in the original concepts of Oxy's Story, King Oxy was kidnapped by three guards, and somehow turned into a Darkky. This was later changed. Unlike his old version, present-day Darkky has no known family aside from the "selves" he created. The Temporal Trial Darkky will make an appearance in The Temporal Trial as a main Factionless character. He is one of the very first to make an appearance, regarding an issue taking place in the Cyber Faction. Delete, Maya, Cliqo, Bird, and Kaito all gather to assess the situation. Darkky mentions the suspicious disappearance of Powermad, and suggests he could be the source. The Alternate Darkkys Darkky suffers a disorder in which he will accidentally create 'selves' when he is influenced by strong emotion or is scared and needs someone to protect him. However, some Darkkys do not necessarily have to be made when Darkky feels strong emotions. All, Sad Blue Rabbit, and King Oxy were never originally Darkkys and were all cursed to become one for different reasons. Oricori, the current owner of Darkky, mentioned that all Darkkys who are no longer owned by herself or Lupis are not deemed "canon", as they will obviously not be used in any stories, projects, or animations created by herself or Lupisvulpes. There is also a Darkky known as Leg Darkky. "Leg" is a joke, and is owned by Jaspering on DeviantART. To accompany him, an Arm Darkky was supposedly created as well, but has yet to be seen. For fan-made Darkkys, Click here. Trivia *Darkky was originally named "Dark". Darky was a nickname, which later lead to his modern name, "Darkky". Dark later went on to be his own character. *Powermad was the first alternate 'self'. *In an old concept, Darkky had Schizophrenia. Out of respect for those who suffer the disease (Or other unknown reasons), this was later removed. Gallery Darkky Flower Prison.gif|Darkky in the Audience intro, and in his Flower Prison Darkky s official ref by lupisvulpes-d7x718d.gif|Darkky's 2014 reference. Darkkys gif.gif|The 'original' band of Darkkies. Old bike by lupisvulpes-d7bev82.png|A wallpaper of Darkky. ezgif-318574700.gif|Darkky's Audience cameo. Tumblr_n85wlsTUos1siz4qdo1_1280.png|A poster of Darkky, captioned "Wanted, Dead or Alive". 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Darkky's old design with other characters voiced by Chaoticcanineculture tumblr_mxkpuc90Hk1siz4qdo1_400.png tumblr_n3wk3sQmcJ1siz4qdo1_1280.jpg 2418618_JsoaI6VrEsPGcUJ.png darkky reupload.png|A version of Darkky with black hair and darker fur. tumblr_n3bvz7WRFW1siz4qdo1_1280.gif|An unfinished gif of Darkky from the "Pure Imagination" MAP part. ezgif-462394093.gif|A gif of Darkky backing away in fear. Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Audience Category:The Middle Grounds